


Happy Anniversary

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Connor 60's name is Kayden, Crossdressing, Dirty Thoughts, Dresses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Kayden has been waiting for this special occasion to wear his prized dress all for his husband: Leo Manfred.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/gifts).

> For you Jess and you know perfectly why 😂❤️. 
> 
> Seriously though Kayden, Connor, Cato (rk900) whichever one of them in a dress 
> 
> Me:#dead 😂😂
> 
> PS. Thanks Lisa for being my beta on this many happy thanks ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Kayden felt happy, fulfilled even, being at home ironing his new dresses and clothes. His work was always meticulous, machine or not, and he always accomplished his mission. A software instability notification popped up as he admired the beautiful dress in his hands. It made him feel proud and happy to have it, even if he wouldn't be the one wearing it. He had something a little more... tasteful in mind for what he had planned. 

In the years Kayden had been activated and turned deviant, he had learned a lot of things about himself. For example, he liked to wear any type of clothing, male or female, made his eyes a beautiful green; and, also, he had fallen in love with the last person in Detroit people would think of: Leo Manfred. 

It was almost funny. North always said the Manfred boys seemed to have a type. Nobody was complaining though. Kayden loved Leo down to the smallest pieces of his bio-components. 

Kayden kept careful watch of the time, hanging his dresses and neatly putting away the rest of the clothes. He extracted a special case from under the bed, something he had been saving for a special moment, like today. It would be the anniversary of Leo being clean of red ice in the last ten years. 

Ten years since the revolution, and ten years since Kayden and every android had gained freedom for themselves, to be able to be who they really were. Nine years since he met and finally became a brother to Cato and Connor. Nine years since he met Leo for the first time, and, most of all, two years since he had been married to Leo. 

Inside the box there was another dress, a special dress, the style of it more 50s era then modern. Kayden put it on, the dress fitting like a glove. He loved every bit of it. Kayden looked at himself in the mirror to make some last minute adjustments. The color of the dress was a beautiful navy blue with a clean white waistband accentuating his bust and hips beautifully. Despite having a more likely male body he didn't care: he looked good all the same. Kayden adjusted the halter around the back of his neck, feeling more comfortable now. He needed to finish the last few touches. 

Kneeling down and grabbing another box from under the bed Kayden opened it, revealing a pair of ruby red heels. A pleased hum sounded in the back of Kayden's throat. He made his way to the dresser, grabbing a more than appropriate matching blue thong and a pair of thigh high stockings. He put them on along with the heels, and admired himself in the mirror one last time. His software instability made him aware that he looked more than ready for the occasion. Leo was definitely in for it tonight. 

As soon as everything was ready, Kayden made his way back to the living room, his hands passing over the books in the shelves still having time. He tried his best to hold back his excitement. His body was thrumming in anticipation for Leo to get home, and to be fucked like his life depended on it. At least not before they played a bit before hand of course. 

The clock silently ticking away the seconds Leo would finally open the door. 

Kayden played with the ring on his finger, feeling the warmth of the memories of him and Leo meeting and getting married like it was yesterday. They were beautiful memories he would always try to keep close. Memories he never knew he could have with anyone or anything. He thanked rA9 and his brother Connor everyday for deviating that night at Cyberlife. 

Suddenly, the alarm sounded off, welcoming Leo back home and unlocking the door. Kayden adjusted and smoothed his dress one last time, heading straight for the door and opening it just as his husband reached for the knob. The look on Leo's face was priceless. His mouth hung open as his eyes racking all over Kayden's body. Kayden melted at the look in Leo's eyes, feeling a pool of warmth build in his body. It was least to say Leo pulled Kayden into a deep kiss, leaving both of them breathless. Not that he needed air, but Leo certainly did. 

It also didn't go unnoticed by Kayden how Leo grabbed him by his ass, kneading it gently. His cock was already half hard as Leo continued kissing him, making his way down Kayden's neck now. He pulled away despite it, this time pulling Leo into their home. 

Following close behind, Leo more than admired the view his husband was giving him. Kayden was absolutely drop dead gorgeous in that navy blue dress, and getting a good handful of that ass had left him hard and wanting already. 

Kayden guided them to the living room, gently pushing Leo down to sit on the couch as he got on top of his lap. Leo didn't miss what Kayden was just barely wearing anything underneath the dress as he ran his hands up the androids thighs and hips, his cock twitching in excitement. 

"I'm the luckiest man in the world aren't I?" Leo breathed. 

Kayden chuckled, biting his lip as grinded onto Leo's lap, leaving the man breathless. 

"You are beautiful." It was all Leo said before pulling Kayden into a kiss again. 

Kayden moaned opening his mouth to let Leo in, pushing away the analysis notification on his HUD and all others that followed. Kayden whimpered as Leo grabbed his ass and pressed them even closer together. The friction of their bodies leaving them wanting more. He ran his hands down Leo's shoulders, chest, and finally his waist, fingering the hem of the shirt. Both of them pulled away, Kayden helping Leo out if his clothes, but leaving himself in the dress. Kayden grabbed Leo's cock firmly as he leaned close to his ear.

"Fuck me, Leo. Do whatever you want."

"You sure?"

"Of course. Please. All of me. All of this for you."

Leo lifted Kayden up by his thighs, laying him across the coffee table. Taking off the rest of his clothes Leo admired the wide view Kayden is giving him. 

The dress was all over the place but still looking absolutely stunning on Kayden. Leo played with Kayden, moving the black lace stockings back a bit before gently running his nails across the android's thighs, leaving marks smoothing them over with his tongue. Kayden moaned and sighed at every touch. He could already feel his ass getting slick with self lubricant. It wasn't often he let Leo do this, he liked being the one in control, but not having that control and letting Leo do what he wanted with him was always a treat. This time was no different as he felt Leo move the thong to the side revealing his hard cock leaking pre-cum. Kayden moaned as Leo licked a long strip from the base of his cock to the tip, sucking the pre off of it. 

Leo loved having Kayden like this, watching and feeling his husband's body underneath him open to his touch. Leo continued licking and sucking gently at Kayden's cock, lifting his hand to give the slick covered ass some attention. His fingers slipped through easily and Kayden gasped, his back arching further off the table. 

"L-leo." Kayden called.

Leo watched Kayden's face shift and his body turn a light blue all over as he moved his fingers in and out of Kayden's ass, nice and slow. He knew exactly where his sweet spot was, taking a few moments hearing Kayden's moans and watching his squirm underneath him till he finally did. In that moment, just about every part of Kayden's body shook with pleasure. A loud glitchy moan broke through as Leo teased the spot, massaging it carefully. 

Leo continued to watch as many emotions filtered onto the android's face, his bright green eyes filled with ecstasy. He finally let go of the spot, rewarding Kayden with a kiss, his body arching again as Leo hit the spot. Fingers continued their movements in and out of his ass as his other hand massaging Kayden's thigh against the marks he left. Leo made his way down Kayden's neck, leaving whatever marks he could onto the android's skin and kissing each one he left behind. He did anything to show Kayden was his, but also hoping some of them would stay more than a couple of hours more than they usually did, since most of them would heal soon the next day.

Kayden voice glitched once more as he pressed onto the spot, his voice desperate. "Leo. Please."

It took a moment for Leo to think as he continued, his next words having Kayden shaking, "Don't cum till I tell you to."

The android nodded. He knew he was in trouble, well worth the trouble that is. Kayden whimpered again feeling Leo's fingers exit him, now feeling empty. It wasn't long before he felt Leo's cock tease his slick covered ass, finally entering the warm and tight slick channel. 

Kayden was always tight no matter how many times Leo had entered him in the years they had been together, tonight was no different. Feeling the velvet warmth surrounding his cock was nearly overwhelming. All the teasing he had done to his love pulled the strings of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. 

Kayden moved his hips, trying to get Leo to give him more, but he was having none of it as he grabbed Kayden's hips, fingers slightly outlining the fabric of the thong with was still on him. 

Leo groaned as he bottomed out, looking straight into Kayden's eyes he could already see the hint of tears in them. He moaned as Kadyen clenched around him ever to tightly, moving his hand from Kayden's hip to his ass, slapping it hard. The android bit his lip as he yelped in surprise. Finally Leo moved his thrusts in and out of Kayden rough and deep, the whole table underneath them was moving. In hindsight it was not the best spot to fuck, but it's not like either of them where complaining at the moment. 

Leo's movements got quicker and tougher the more Kayden cried out, his legs wrapped around Leo's hips. He grabbed Kayden's cock and rubbed it in time with his rough thrusts. 

He whispered yet again into Kayden's ear, "I said that you don't cum till I tell you to." 

Kayden could feel the tears fall on the sides of his face, his body desperate for release but Leo's words driving him wild. Every hard thrust into him made the table move and his back arch, all the while his hands held onto the edge of the table and dress for dear life. Kayden didn't care how loud he was being: the only thing on his mind was how good Leo was fucking him to oblivion. 

He screamed and reached for Leo as he hit his sweet spot again, his vision blurred and his voice glitched once more. More tears streaming down his face. He wanted to cum so badly. 

"L-Leo!." With the rate they were going he was going to reboot. 

"I know. I know. You are beautiful Kayden. So tight, so good for me. So beautiful in this dress. God, I'm so lucky to have you." 

Every word out of his mouth left Kayden's mind stuttering and his body shaking, his HUD going crazy with all types of warnings. It was too much, but just enough. rA9 save him.

He could feel it though, the way Leo's hips moved just a bit more, indicating he was close now too. Through the tears and cries Kayden lifted his legs higher as Leo grabbed them, finding a better, deeper angle. 

It seemed to happen all at once as Leo finally let him cum, his mind and body turned blank with bliss. Cum shot across his dress, reaching his chest and spilling onto Leo's hand. He could vaguely hear his name being called out as he was filled with Leo's warm seed. Then nothing else for a while. 

Kayden didn't know how long it was that his systems came back online. Now he was in the tub, warmth surrounding him, the water warm and Leo's arms holding him close. 

His husband's voice sounded close and soft in his ear. "Finally woken up? I didn't go too hard, did I?" 

It took a moment for Kayden to register the words, his voice failing. He chuckled. That was going to be interesting to explain later. Instead Kayden only shook his head no. He turned around slightly to face his love, warm brown eyes meeting his own bright green ones. He gave Leo a soft kiss on the lips, nuzzling their noses together the best he could at that angle. 

It was rather likely he needed to get fixed, but Kayden smiled. It had damn well worth it. He only hoped his dress wasn't in too bad shape, there is deft going to be a chance for a next time.


End file.
